


After Midnight Adventures

by Whatafuckingdumbass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass
Summary: You find Loki's sleeping habits quite alarming, and you decide to do something for it
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	After Midnight Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** there are mentions of nightmares and a graphic mention of the aftermath of insomnia and sleep deprivation. Please, if you are not feeling comfortable with reading this, choose something else.

You aren't an expert in the average Asgardian lifestyle, you're pretty far from it in fact. But the different signals you're getting from the two brothers are disturbing to say the least.

You've been on the Tower a few months after New York, and you've been quite close with Thor. And you notice that, god or not, Thor sleeps. They sleep less than a human, but he still sleeps night after night for a few hours.

And then, there's Loki. 

As a child, you used to wake up at maybe 2 or 3am, go to the bathroom, get a snack or a glass of water, read a book and fall back asleep. You even notice that those small gaps in the sleep help you rest better. And almost every night you notice Loki laying on the common room couch with a book on their hand and a cup of something warm beside him, usually tea.

Sometimes, he would look completely focused on the book. Others would be more drowsy and sometimes they wouldn't be there at all. When the last one happened, he would usually appear one to two days later, looking like someone had charged them. Even during daylight, this pattern exists. Loki would disappear for a day or two, come back filled with energy and slowly run out and turn grumpy and snappy before disappearing again.

It took you time to realise that it's not an intergalactic jet lag or something. Loki just follows the Tony Stark Sleeping Program; stay up until your body gives up. But instead of a few hours, Loki's body replaces the lost sleep with a weekend of unconsciousness.

It's not the epitome of healthy, you know that, and your sympathetic—and _maybe_ a _little_ crushed on them—self wants you to help them somehow. But Loki's an adult, and grumpy, even if he needs your mothering, they won't accept it. So, maybe he'll grow tired of it and slip to something more healthy.

But as time goes by, the exact opposite happens.

Those few days of energy vanish to thin air, replaced by days of grumpiness. For maybe a week, Loki had the anger management of a rabid chihuahua, resulting in fighting with pretty much every member of the team, you included. You would have taken his anger as something more serious, but after another yelling completion, you saw them spitting Old Norse curses at a book because it _dared_ to cut his finger. A day after, the others saw the pattern as well and stopped fighting back until Loki decided to take out the anger on the punching bags. 

And this anger was the last bit of energy Loki had to waste. 

After it wore off, they were just exhausted. The rare times Thor was able to drag him somewhere, they would just sit there with sunken eyes ready to drift off as his hand holds his head somewhat upright, the only sound coming out of them being some occasional yawns they would try to cover up. And the most terrifying thing is by far the training.

Since you share a similar fighting technique, Steve suggested that you and Loki should train together. At first, Loki needed a minute max to throw you on the mat and each training session equal to one week worth of soreness, with him not even breaking a sweat. The only "improvement" is that you weren't as sore after a while.

But today, you lasted half an hour against the God, had them panting near the end and almost threw them on the mat three times before he defeated you. You decided that it's the last straw.

No matter what it takes, you _will_ make him get the sleep he needs before an opponent does the same, but in a more permanent form.

The rest of the day, you act normal. Until it's time to fall asleep. You wait a few moments before you sneak out to the kitchen. As you expected, Loki's already hanging above a kettle of water and waiting for it to boil. 

"Hey, Loki?" you call out, voice low. He turns around slowly, tired eyes scanning you. "I need your help with something,"

"I'm sorry, maybe if you ask again when the sun's up…" they trail off.

"It can't wait till then, has to be done asap," you whine. He sighs.

"How long will it take?" 

"Depends, but long enough to burn the kitchen if you leave that on," 

Another sigh comes, bordering with the yawn region.

"Is it hard?"

"Should be an easy task," you shrug.

"Fine. Where am I needed?" they nod and walk closer.

You pause for a split second. Since he stays in the common rooms at night, whatever keeps him up won't let him be in his room. And the other available bed is…

"In my bedroom. But I promise no weird things," you search them for an answer, which appears in the form of a slight nod.

On the brief way there, the only sound is the all too known yawns coming from Loki. You know better than commenting on it, and you maintain your silence until you reach the room.

"What do you need me for?" they ask, eyes wandering in the room.

"You'll see. Can you take off your shoes?" you start giving commands. Loki does give you a side–eye glare but obeys.

"Great. C'mon, go to the bed and get comfy, please," 

"Why would I?" one eyebrow is snapped upwards when he hears the next command.

"Because that's how you'll do the job," you smile, hoping to soften them a bit. He sighs before nodding and laying above the covers, shifting a bit.

"Next weird order?" they grin.

"Yes, one more thing… do you want the lights on or do they bother you?" 

He raises both eyebrows as his eyes study you. "You can turn them off," they blink. You move close to the bed and place one hand on a nearby switch. 

"If you need something, I'll be on the couch outside the bedroom. Sleep tight," you smile, one hand gripping Loki's shoulder and one turning off the lights.

You try to leave but a hand is holding you down. The lights turn on again and the hand spins you around, making you face a very confused and angry Loki.

"Excuse you, what?" that odd cocktail of emotions is in his voice as well.

"It's late, and we both need sleep. So, goodnight?" you try to grin.

And that's when you realise that your plan stops when you say "sleep tight", and you now have to _actually_ make it work without getting murdered.

"You asked me to come here so I can _sleep_?" the anger slowly evaporates from them. You somehow find the courage to sit on the bed.

"Loki, I know you're an adult and you can take care of yourself. But, honestly, since you came here, did you get at least five nights of a decent sleep?" you look right into his eyes, the green glowing against the black circles. They lower their head and nod.

"Hey, this ain't happening to make you ashamed," you use both your hands to cup his left one, "if you don't think it'll help, you're more than free to walk away. But, if you do, please, _please_ , just go and sleep," you beg, searching for something.

"Thank you… I'll stay here. But… c-c… can you stay too?" he lets out a shaky breath, forcing a smile. 

You nod and lay beside them, sliding under the covers. He mimics you, turning around a bit before he settles on a semi relaxed position, stomach touching the mattress. "Goodnight," they puff, switching off the lights. 

Moments after, you can hear their breaths softening as he drifts off. You're fast to follow.

~~~

The bed is shaking, you're sure it's an earthquake. 

You jump up and go under the door, yelling at Loki to get up. And they yell back, but it's gibberish.

You keep the lights closed but move closer to him, trying to see what the darkness allows you.

He's shaking and whimpering in his sleep, every muscle tight and skin soaking wet. You don't know if it's sweat or tears that make their cheeks damp.

"Loki, wake up," you try to be louder than their cries, shaking their shoulder. Moments after, his eyes snap open with a sharp breath and a green glow appears in the darkness before vanishing. You're fast on turning on the lights, in case the dark doesn't help.

They sit up, tears rolling down his eyes before he has time to wipe them and breaths coming out shallow. "Did I wake you up as well?" they mutter, trying to ignore what's going on.

You keep your distance, giving him space to breathe. "You didn't mean it, it's okay," you wait before going closer. "You don't have to answer, but, is this why you don't sleep?" your eyes scan them as you ask.

He nods, sucking in a big chunk of air. You hold their hands, cold and clammy. "You don't have to elaborate,"

He releases their hands only to pull you into the tightest hug your body can take. A flood of 'thank you's comes out of him and gets mixed with sobs and tears. You physically can't do anything until Loki calms down just so and releases you, their eyes reddish and trembling lips forming a smile.

"Thank you so much, you can't imagine how much I needed this," he whispers, hands squeezing the place where your shoulders meet your neck. You smile back.

"You know, if you ever want something like this again, just tell me, ok? It'll be between us if you want," they want to thank you for the offer, but he has already said those words too many times. 

And his still sleepy and emotional charged brain can only think of one way to express gratitude.

They cup your face with his hands, bringing you closer for a quick kiss on the lips, but not lacking the emotions. After it, you stare at them with wide eyes and burning cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it just-" he's quick to apologize. You didn't even show anything that indicates you're willing to kiss them. But, as always, he lets his emotions take the wheel once and fucks up a situation! It won't be odd if you kick them out after this…

"It was fine… nice, in fact," you whisper, your face getting even more red.

"If that's so, perhaps we should do it more often," the same blush appears on his cheeks as well, but they smile through it. You giggle, your posture relaxing.

"It's still late, maybe if we get a few more hours…" you glance at the clock, red lights saying that the sun is still far from rising. He nods and lays back down with you, seiðr turning off the lights.

Loki calls your name, glad you can't see the new blush and their fingers tormenting each other.

"Yes?" just by the voice, he can imagine this kind smile on your lips.

"Would you," they take a deep breath, "would you mind if we… cuddled?" 

Instead of answering, you throw yourself into an embrace, hands and feet tangling around them and your head resting on their collarbone. He smiles and covers you with his arms.

"Goodnight, Loki," you breath out against them, blowing a small kiss on their neck. He kisses your head and repeats the wish, taking in this warm feeling before slipping into sweet unconsciousness.

~~~

Your head is shoved somewhere between Loki's shoulder and neck, hair from both of you falling into your face. Your right hand is dead and your feet tangled with theirs. You try to move but his hands hold you there with inhuman strength. The best you manage is to get your head out of that hole and rest your forehead against theirs.

It's still dark, but you can see him well enough to distinguish some details. You gaze at him, how sleep makes their face more relaxed than you've ever seen him, big eyelashes laying against their cheeks and thin rosy lips barely together. They're beautiful, like the most talented painter created this face.

You feel his feet stretching, the movement climbing through their body before he opens his eyes. You've never seen them from up close, the pale greens and blues dancing in the thin round area and reminding you of a sea in the middle of the summer.

"Good morning," you smile and let your left hand move to the nape of his neck and play with the baby hairs on the borders of their hairline. You don't know how you knew that he'll like it, but they do.

He lets a growly noise out and hugs you tighter. You smile a bit, taking in their soothing scent and feeling of those strong and gentle hands around you, but your eyes fell on the digital watch. It's way too late for morning cuddles, since it's basically mid-day.

"Loki, we have to get up," you whisper against his ear.

"Five minutes," they purr, the air of his breath tickling you.

And that's when you realise that Loki's not a morning person. And you're not one either. But someone has to make the other one get up…

"What time is it?" he hums, relaxing the grip on you so you can face the watch.

"Around 12 p.m.," 

They leave you and jump up, muttering curses under his breath. "You know, you'll have to teach me how to curse in Old Norse," you grin.

"Haven't I already? Come, we have to prove to the others that we still live. And don't mention a thing, please," they pull you out of the bed. You nod and walk in the bathroom, Loki waiting before it's his turn to use it.

"And, you're not so bad of a cuddling buddy," you lean against the wall.

" 'esh, ui shhoud do it agan somtaim," they yell back, mouth probably full of toothpaste foam. You laugh a bit, still beaming when he walks out.

"What? Is there something in my face?" they furrow their eyebrows and wipe their mouth.

"No, no… you look stunning, in fact. Much better than yesterday," your smile widens at how his cheeks grow red.

"Norns, did I look _that_ bad?" they laugh too.

"A bit… but, now it's time to show those basic bitches who's the fairest of them all, right?" you rise on your tiptoes to kiss his lips, taking in the delicious mix of his own taste and the toothpaste. When you let go, the blush has spreaded to their ears and they beam at you.

"I suppose, yes" he mutters before you drag him out of the room and into the world.

You already wonder if they'll want to cuddle tonight as well. Little you know that he's planning to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have used one slight mythology reference... Maybe....


End file.
